The Midwest Microbial Pathogenesis Conference (MMPC) is a well-respected and high-impact scientific meeting that engages junior and established investigators studying microbial pathogenesis in the Midwest Region of the United States. Since the first MMPC convened in 1994 at the University of Iowa, the meeting has been held annually at alternating academic institutions across the Midwest. Between 250 ? 350 undergraduate and graduate students, postdoctoral fellows, and faculty participate in this meeting annually. The 26th annual MMPC is being hosted by the University of Toledo in downtown Toledo, Ohio from September 20th ? 22nd, 2019. This is the first time that the MMPC has been hosted by the University of Toledo and the institution is proud to lead and promote excellent science in the Midwest. MMPC constitutes a major scientific venue that supports the development of the next generation of research scientists with special emphasis upon inclusion of women and researchers from underrepresented minority (URM) populations. In addition to providing an interactive and engaging scientific forum for investigators to present their work and establish collaborations, MMPC fosters networking between investigators and institutions across the Midwest. Regional accessibility, low cost, and travel/registration support for 40 selected trainees allows MMPC to attract a diverse group of participants. In keeping with MMPC?s rich tradition, 81% of speakers invited to give oral presentations at MMPC 2019 will be graduate students, postdoctoral fellows, or Assistant Professors who are often presenting their first formal seminar before or immediately after establishing their own laboratories. Talks from a smaller number of more established investigators also are planned to encourage networking. Seven graduate students or postdoctoral fellows will be chosen, based upon the merit of their submitted abstracts, and invited to present their research orally, providing an invaluable opportunity to showcase their research in a collegial and interactive environment. We propose to select 13 additional trainees from abstract submissions for registration waivers, focusing again on merit and URM status. We also plan to provide registration fee waivers to at least 20 URM/female scholars to promote diversity and provide opportunities for exploration of the field of Microbial Pathogenesis. MMPC 2019 also will include an interactive career forum, led by a panel of scientists and educators from small colleges, industry, private companies, and government labs. Finally, MMPC 2019 will feature a keynote presentation by Dr. Peggy Cotter (UNC Chapel Hill), who will present her latest research on how contact-dependent inhibition (CDI) systems mediate cooperation, competition, and DNA exchange in Burkholderia sp. Through these combined activities, the MMPC will be supporting a variety of activities that are directly relevant to the missions of the National Institutes of Health.